Just A Love Story
by kiss-me-or-not-29
Summary: Starts after the 1st movie and goes from there SMITCHIE


I don't own Camp Rock or any characters

Chapter 1

You can do this, you can do this.

I was on my way to the lake after we were done singing 'We Rock' to meet up with Shane, just liked we planned to. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was so scared I would be rejected for what I have done. I knew I was going to be. I mean I wouldn't blame him, would you? I'm the one who lied to the whole camp, not him. So I would know where he will come from when he does reject me. But was I ready for that? Maybe I should turn back now. Crawl into bed for the last night of camp and just dream all this away......too late.

"Mitchie! over here." I don't realize that I got to the lake already. I look over and see Shane sitting on a log by the water.

My feet walk over there while my mind is telling me to run. I don't think I can takes this anymore. The not knowing thing. Be strong Mitch. I take a seat next to him and look at the sunset on the lake instead of his face.

"Beautiful huh?" Shane asks and takes one of my hands in his, "but your definitely more of a breathtaking site."

"Why?" I ask. Where was the heartbreaking rejection that was I was sure was coming my way? Why wouldn't he be mad at me after all I have done to him? Why was he being so nice? Is he waiting for the right moment to break my heart? Maybe he will do it in front of the camp tomorrow as pay back for what I have done to everyone.

"Cause your the most beautiful girl on earth." Did he really not know what I was taking about or was he trying to butter up so it will hurt more?

"No, why aren't you screaming at me for what I have done to you over the last month and a half? I would deserve it." I look at him to try and see what he is thinking. I just needed to know if this was real or not.

"Mitch, I'm not mad anymore. I get why you lied and if I was in you position three years ago I would have done the same thing. Believe it or not I was just like you before I came to Camp Rock. I had one friend in my first two years of high school." As he said that I think I went into shock. He was like me? Was this the truth or a big old lie?

"How do you know all of that? I never said anything about having one friend. Even if it is true." I was completely confused about everything that was happening. How in the world did he know about Sierra being my only friend.

"I was talking to Caitlyn the other day. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He amazed me more each second that passed with him.

"Really?"

"Really, and only having one friend could have been one of the best things that has ever happened to me, besides you. Popularity can be a nasty thing." He turns to look me in the eyes. I just stare at his beautiful brown eyes. I can't help but to be lost in them. It was like all the answers I would ever need in life would always be in his eyes.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me and I was just being the big jerk I am at beach jam. And that was the worst part of this summer. Losing you, seeing you cry and not being able to comfort you was the worst thing I have ever experienced, ever." He takes his free hand and casses my cheek. "I don't want to ever think where I would be if you had never came to camp this summer. You changed me for the better."

"You really care that much?" This is the moment I was going to remember for the rest of my life. I felt loved by someone other than family for the first time in my life. The crazy part is though, I can't help but love him back. I never am going to give this feeling up.

"I really do, and do you want to know a secret?" He came in really close to my face as he said this. All I wanted him to do was kiss me.

"That depends," I said, "is it a good one?"

"It most defiantly is."

"Tell me then."

He smiled, "the best part of the summer is right now when I realized that love you and will never stop loving you."

By now we both have huge smiles on our faces. We looked into each others eyes. Nothing will ever make me forget the words I said next.

"Shane, I love you too and will love you for the rest of my life. Nothing will ever change that."

Then in one swift movement, Shane takes away the space between our lips and kisses me. I see the sparks fly in my head, firework going off, the whole nine yards. This is what it was like to kiss someone you love. With my arms around his neck and his around my waist, nothing else around us mattered. Just him, me and, our love.

When we break apart He looks at me and says, "well now would be the time that I ask you to be my girlfriend and you say....." he trails off, laughing a little.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way." We smile and kiss again. Again, nothing will ever make me forget this night.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hey it is me again. I tried to write this up again I really hope it came out better than last time thanks to all who are still with me and gave me advice in your reviews I defiantly took them to heart  
thanks again,

Gabriellè


End file.
